Fondness
by ME of course
Summary: Lily and James are not very fond of each other; Lily is shocked when she finds she will spend the rest of her last year working beside her worst enemy.


Title: Fondness  
  
Summary: Lily and James are not very fond of each other; Lily is shocked when she finds she will spend the rest of her last year working beside her worst enemy.  
  
Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns everything that has been mentioned in the books 1-4, I own the rest, except London and other things you recognize.  
  
A/N this is my first story so please be gentle. I don't accept flames. Constructive criticsm is welcome  
  
Chapter 1: Of head boys and girls.  
  
James Potter prankster extraordinaire was one of Hogwarts best looking and smartest guys, he had unruly black hair that looked like a birds nest on his head, choclate brown eyes, and rippling muscles. James was never serious; he was rarely angry and always hilarious. James had lived with his best friend Sirius Black since he was five years old, as he had lost his parents when he was 2 years old.  
  
No-one knew that James had lost both parents, so everyone thought he was a spoiled brat, but that didn't stop girls from fawning over him, you see looks weren't the only thing James Potter inherited from his father, his father had a large amount of gold at Gringotts which was left in James's possession, everyone thought James's father just gave him the money for no reason.  
  
On the other side of the room in his bed was Sirius Black, James's best friend and partner in crime, Sirius was also very good-looking, but unlike James, Sirius wasn't blessed with a high IQ, Sirius had short black hair that he liked to spike or mess up so him and James would look twiny (Sirius word), he had beautiful brown eyes, and an over sized head.  
  
Sirius wasn't a galleonaire (like a millionaire) either, he lived in a small two bed room house with his mother and James, Sirius father moved out when he was 9 but Sirius still seen him. Sirius and James were both on the Quidditch team, James was a chaser and Sirius a beater, Sirius also had Hogwarts cheekiest smile.  
  
And on the floor in a sleeping bag was their other best friend Remus Lupin. Remus had mousy brown hair and light grey eyes, Remus was the opposite of James and Sirius, and he was very caring, sensitive and serious. But don't let that fool you. Remus had his pick of wild moments, one of which he brought up all the time.  
  
Remus wasn't on the Gryffindor quidditch team mainly for the fact he was afraid of heights. Remus also had the perfect family, a mother a father and an annoying little sister. Remus wasn't rich either but he wasn't poor.  
  
Now back to the story, Remus had went and stayed at Sirius's because that day they started their seventh and last year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.  
  
"HOGWARTS" Sirius screamed sitting upright in his bed, remus shot up after him "Sirius shut up" Remus said realising it was only Sirius, Sirius hurried out of bed and flung himself onto James "wake up birthday boy" he screeched shaking James out of his slumber, James slowly opened his eyes as Sirius grabbed the cards and presents off the floor.  
  
"Remus you lazy bottom, get up" he said climbing onto James's bed who was awake, Remus muttered something and got up and sat next to Sirius "open mine last" Sirius said staring at the presents like a little girl, James grabbed the smallest present and ripped the card open:  
  
"Dearest James" he read "I hope you have a great birthday and celebrate it well heres a bit of money to spend on the express, love aunt Carmel" James read taking two galleons out of the envelope.  
  
James ripped the wrapping off the present it was a box, James stook the lid off to reveal a hand knitted sweater, the look on his face was priceless "what was she thinking?" Sirius asked looking at the purple sweater that said 'i'm a Hogwarts honour student' on it "I have a feeling she wasn't" James said tossing it aside.  
  
Next he grabbed a medium sized box "that's from dad" Sirius said glumly, James noticed there was no letter so he carefully took the paper off, James looked at the box it had a picture of a glass wizards chess set "wow" James uttered and looked at the back. He placed it down carefully and grabbed the next, just as Veronica Black walked in.  
  
"Opening them already, oh well, heres mine" she said and handed him a badly wrapped package, James put the one he was holding down and opened this one, it was a black dress!!! "MUM, YUK" Sirius screamed "WHY WOULD YOU GIVE HIM A DRESS?" Sirius asked loudly "didn't you hear there is going to be a ball at Hogwarts this year, the head girl told Dumbledore she had planned one and he told me" his mother said and passed him a package "don't worry dear I got you one too" she said and left, Sirius opened it, it wasn't as bad as he thought, they were a nice dark green.  
  
"My mum got mine ages ago, there midnight blue, quite stylish" Remus said, Sirius looked at him strangely "joke" Remus said and Sirius and James pretended to laugh, James picked up the present he was originally going to open "watch out guys its from Evans" James said as he opened the present at arms length they all screamed when a disgusting odour filled the room "dung bomb" Sirius muttered blocking his nose.  
  
When the smell had subsided, James opened another one "Its from Peter" he said and ripped at the disgusting colour paper "oh wicked" James said sarcastically as he looked at the book called 'the greatest chasers of all time' "I've never read a book in my life" James said a stuck it under his bed.  
  
Remus passed him a large package, James tore at it "that's from me" Remus said proudly, a grin over took James's face as he looked over the broom servicing kit "now this is more like it, thanks Moony" he said shoving it in his trunk.  
  
Sirius giggled as James picked up his present, it was quite big and wrapped with a lot of sticky tape, James went very slowly just to pee Sirius off "do you not know how to open a present?" Sirius asked, James sped up a bit and was glad when his eyes went over 'Professional pranksters kit', James looked like he was going to have a heart attack, he looked up at Sirius and jumped across the bed and flung his arms around him "I LOVE YOU" he said, Sirius grinned "I take it you like my choice" Sirius said "this is the best birthday ever" James said staring at the box.  
  
They sat there for about fifteen minutes when an owl flew through the window dropping a package, James jumped up excitedly "its from Hogwarts" he said opening the letter.  
  
James screamed after finishing the letter, he threw it across the room like it had stung him or something "what did it say?" Sirius asked, James just pointed, Sirius bent down and read to himself, then out of no where he screamed "HEAD BOY" he then whispered "it cant be James, you poor thing" Sirius said, James breathing was heavy "what's wrong with that, infact it's great" Remus said.  
  
Sirius looked outraged "do you have no respect? James is one of them now, we have lost our best friend" Sirius said, James just nodded looking petrified then said "all my life I have been doing things wrong just so I wouldn't get this cursed position, and now look".  
  
"Sirius Arnold Black and James Daniel Potter what are you going on about?" Remus asked, Sirius dropped to his knees and looked at the Prankster kit "we can now never use it" Sirius said his voice starting to crack, Remus looked horrified "I know what this is about, you think because James is head boy all of a sudden we cant do pranks" Remus said, Sirius nodded wiping a tear away "you idiots, this is good, now James can give detentions to anyone and take points of Slytherins" Remus said.  
  
A smile over came Sirius and James's face and they high fived each other "I always knew you had it in you" Sirius said, Remus just rolled his eyes." Boys get ready, we are leaving in fifteen" Veronica said from outside their bedroom door, Sirius and James screamed like little girls.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
Lily Evans one of Hogwarts beautiful girls, and Hogwarts smartest. With flowing red hair to her shoulders and dazzling emerald green eyes, guys couldn't resist her. She had a body to die for. But her temper could go down a bit. Lily was caring and had a big temper. She wasn't the type to care what other people thought of her though.  
  
Lily lived in Surrey with her mum, Dad and two sisters Petunia and Zinnia, Lily was the middle child.  
  
Opposite Lily was her two best friends Arabella Figg and Delta Noel, Arabella Figg had golden blonde hair to her shoulders and bright aqua coloured eyes, she also had a great body, Arabella was rather tall and a good beater on the quidditch team. Arabella lived with Lily as she ran away when she was 13. Arabella was sweet, funny and not very smart.  
  
While Delta was a tad bit shorter with brown hair to the middle of her back, she had light brown eyes and was a little pudgy around the stomach, she was very pretty, Delta was very serious and backed down from anything that had the word Prank in it.  
  
"Finally all that hard work paid off" Lily said punching the air, Arabella grinned "this is great, my best friend head girl" she said, Delta shook her head, "come on you lot, we better be going" Rose (Lily's mum) said and the three girls walked downstairs to the car.  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
"Lets go find a compartment cowboys" Sirius hollered as they stepped onto platform nine and three quarters, Remus and James exchanged nervous glances "Sirius what the hell is cowboy?" James asked, Sirius looked at him like it was the easiest question in the wearing world "well duh, its a muggle" he said and pushed his trolley away, Remus sighed and James and him followed Sirius.  
  
When they finally found a compartment they took their seats. Peter never showed up, but Lily Evans did. Lily burst into the compartment and looked around "hey dimwit" she said her eyes landing on Sirius "do you know who the head boy this year is?" she asked, Remus and Sirius looked at James "you are kidding me" she said looking at James as Remus ruffled his hair.  
  
Lily groaned "we have our own compartment we have to think of some ideas for the year ahead" Lily said and without another word turned on her heal and left James followed closely behind her.  
  
Lily finally entered a compartment right at the end of the train, it was like any other compartment except it had two normal chairs "well?" James asked swinging back and forth "well what?" Lily asked looking up from her book.  
  
"Are we going to do any work?" James asked sitting down "what does it look like I'm doing?" she asked "you can just sit there and think of ideas and in a half hour tell me your great ideas" Lily said and looked back down, James rolled his eyes and started thinking about...girls.  
  
Half an hour later, Lily looked up "well?" she asked "well" he said imitating her "what have you thought of?" she asked impatiently "what have "you" thought of?" he asked, Lily groaned "I think we should have a Christmas ball" she said shrugging, James thought about this.  
  
"Well I must admit my ideas are a lot better", Lily rolled her eyes "I thought maybe we could have a Halloween dance, where we dressed up as muggle characters, like fairies and stuff, and my other idea was a Valentines day carnival and have like games and mazes and kissing booths" he said, Lily snorted at his last suggestion "and everyone has to wear something red" he finished.  
  
Lily smiled "you're a lot smarter then you look, we could do all three but it would cost a lot of money" Lily started but James cut her off "I could donate some money for the decorations, students can buy their own clothes, with the carnival we could have a raffle or something, Remus's mum owns a little shop so she could donate some stuff, and we can clean out our closets" James suggested "my god, there is a brain in there".  
  
"So next meeting will be in two nights, meet me in the common room at 8pm" she said as the train slowed down, the two got off.  
  
Lily ran over to her friends "how was he?" they asked, Lily thought about this "bratty as usual".  
  
~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!  
  
Dumbledore sat down as he finished his speech, Lily and James sat down right after him, McGonagall stood up "when I call your names, make your way to the front sit on the stool and place the hat on your head "Melissa Anderson" a small looking fragile girl walked shakily up the steps, and put the hat on "RAVENCLAW" it yelled.  
  
Delta clapped but Arabella booed, Lily slapped Arabella on the arm, Arabella screamed as a short boy was put into Slytherin "I hate these things!" Arabella declared, as Delta congratulated a tall pretty girl on getting into Gryffindor "tell me about it" Lily said (Peter Nott, Slytherin).  
  
When the sorting was finally over Arabella started banging her fists on the table "food, food, food" she yelled, Sirius Black joined her. Food suddenly appeared and everyone dug in.  
  
"Not again" Lily muttered as she stuck her hand in her hair that was filled with sauce, she looked down the table at James Potter who was trying not to laugh, Lily picked up her pie and pitched it at him "this is going to be a long night" Delta said as she felt potato hit her face.  
  
A/N WHAT DID YOU THINK? I hope you liked it, its my first time. 


End file.
